


All The World, But I Only Want You

by LiterallyLen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Post-Canon, as it was meant to be, except Zuko and Katara were endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLen/pseuds/LiterallyLen
Summary: But still… Zuko’s always appreciated how her smile drew people closer, and how her eyes mirrored the churning waves of the oceans expanse. He knew before ever being excepted in their ragtag group of avenging angels that she was the backbone of the quartet. She was the one to tip her chin high and remind them what they were fighting for, remind them that they had a purpose and that all this pain and suffering and hurt would be for a greater good. For the long awaited peace that has eluded their four nations for  so long.Zuko knows that she was  their backbone because she’s brilliant at being his saving grace.





	All The World, But I Only Want You

She’s beautiful. Zuko’s always thought so. Back when he was swallowed in the impossible task of trapping and retrieving the Avatar as a shamed, terrified sixteen year old outcasted prince of the fire nation. Back when he needed to view her and Sakka and Ang— eventually Toph too— as the enemy. He needed to view them as the enemy, as the barrier that kept him from his rightful throne besides his father. His cruel, manipulative, power hungry father. 

But still… Zuko’s always appreciated how her smile drew people closer, and how her eyes mirrored the churning waves of the oceans expanse. He knew before ever being excepted in their ragtag group of avenging angels that she was the backbone of the quartet. She was the one to tip her chin high and remind them what they were fighting for, remind them that they had a purpose and that all this pain and suffering and hurt would be for a greater good. For the long awaited peace that has eluded their four nations for so long. 

Zuko knows that she was their backbone because she’s brilliant at being his saving grace. 

 

~*~

 

“Firelord,” she greets, walking into Zuko’s study while fussing over a new candle to be lit to replace the one that has withered away since morning while Zuko was writing the necessary correspondence to troops to stand down, and invitations for diplomats to visit the newly formed Fire Nation. 

He smiles at her, endeared, flicks his hand to light it up for her. 

“Oh, thanks. I’m still not use to those matches things.” She smiles like the sun, and Zuko’s always been absorbed by the depths he’s forever found behind it’s shimmering outer shell. 

“Don’t mention it,” he says with a breathy chuckle, standing up to greet her properly with a dutiful kiss. 

“I didn’t come here just for that you know,” she toots but leans forwards for another all the same. 

Zuko doesn’t know how long they stand their, folded into one another’s embrace and swapping snogs as if they were a pair of normal teenagers who didn’t hold the balance of their world’s tentative peace in the palm of their hands. 

But he doesn’t care. 

“Come to bed Firelord,” she says, suggestive and skirting on pleading. It’s the first time she doesn’t speak the title with her typical tinge of sarcasm, and flabbergasted delight. She says it solemn, and grounded— as if tethering it to all the history that has been built by that name. 

Zuko much prefers the former.

“Katara” he says her name soft and revirant, like a prayer. He thinks that’s apt considering how he’s always held her in the most flattering of lights. “I’m sorry love, there’s just so much going on, with it being the two year anniversary since me and Ang’s speech and people wanting tangible results, they don’t understand that this’s all a house of cards.”

She presses the bad of her fingers to his lips, and he snakes his arms around her waste, squeezing her close. 

“I know Zuko, trust me I do. But I’m headed off as the envoy to Ba Sing Se tomorrow, and i just wanted to see my betrothed properly before leaving for a fortnight.”

He dips down to kiss her again, is elated when he feels the smile pressing against his lips. 

“I’m so lucky I have you. You’re so brilliant and tactful in these sort of dealings.”

“So are you,” she sniffs, affronted to his own dismissal of himself.

“Perhaps, but at least people like being around you. I’ve never been Mr congeniality.”

“You don’t say,” she asks with a leer, one hand cupping his cheek, while her thumb runs over the scarred part of his face with gentle care. 

“You tease,” he pouts, which makes Katara’s laughter go light and dancing. He thinks it’s the most wonderful sound in the galaxy, would give anything to here it for the next eon to come.

“I love you.” She says without falter.

“Love you too,” Zuko replies with cautious glee.

“C’mon, this can all wait, can you just be mine for now? I promise that the Fire Nation and the world can have you tomorrow. I just want tonight.”

Zuko could never deprive Katara of anything, so without a moment’s hesitation he snaps his fingers— extinguishing all the candles— and then lifts her up into his arms. 

They exchange laughter and hope soaked kisses on the way to their bed chamber, and Zuko thinks that if it was this, for eternity, he would never be unhappy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped these two since my literal childhood hahahaha.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading you lovely soul!!! If you spared the time to let me know what you thought down below I would love you for literal daysssss!!! It'd mean so so much!
> 
> I'm also always looking for prompts, so hit me up on [Tumblr](http://bansheebabbles.tumblr.com) <3<3
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon!  
> ~Len


End file.
